Serafin
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Ciel Phanthomhive había muerto aquel día y renacido en él. El hermano menor del que nunca se esperó nada, ni mucho menos se creyó que lograría algo. "¿Qué se siente jugar a ser Dios?"le pregunta Sebastián con una sonrisa cínica. "Casi tan bien como ser un Demonio" responde. IMPORTANTE: LEER NOTAS DE AUTOR.


**Hum, es necesario hacer notas de autor y leerlas. Como sea…**

**Hay una teoría que persigue que en el principio había dos hermanos gemelos, Ciel y otro…la teoría se basa en especulaciones, como el campo de visión de Ciel. Hay escenas del manga donde él parece mirarse a sí mismo y hablar en términos de "nosotros", en la reciente saga del Circo en el capítulo de la fiesta cuando Vincent presenta a su hijo, deja "ver" como si fueran dos niños diferentes e incluso hay escenas donde "Ciel" parece comportarse de manera diferente, en un momento demasiado tímido y en el siguiente excesivamente extrovertido. El último pilar de la teoría recae en la ya tan conocida escena del sacrificio. Claramente se ve como sacrifican a Ciel, entonces… ¿Cómo sobrevivió? Asesinaron a su gemelo y sólo uno sobrevivió, al menos es lo que dice la teoría.**

**En mi opinión la teoría es bastante débil, pero si fuera cierto, la amaría. Y soñar no cuesta, por el momento. Wuojojojo…**

**Por supuesto que siempre quedan los "huecos" en la teoría de porque nadie habla del otro gemelo antes o después, mismos que busco rellenar en este one-shot.**

**Sin más que decir, he aquí esta cosa inclasificable que escribí. JAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**SERAFIN**

_ISAÍAS 6:2_

"_Por encima de Él había serafines; cada uno tenía seis alas: con dos cubrían sus rostros, con dos cubrían sus pies y con dos volaban."_

_La Biblia de las Americas_

Lo observa desde lejos, dentro de la seguridad de su carruaje.

Imagina que baja y le da un fuerte y gran abrazo, tan largo que quizás nunca terminé.

Traga con dificultad y niega con la cabeza para sí mismo. No lo merece. Ninguno de ellos.

"El es feliz, ¿verdad?

Tiene una familia y hermanos y hermanas y un Padre orgulloso de su familia y una Madre que ama a todos sus hijos.

Él se levanta por las mañanas y ayuda en la tienda familiar, se lava las manos y el rostro antes de desayunar pan recién horneado, leche fresca y queso. Sus hermanos a veces le molestan, pero es rápido y ágil y responde con naturalidad a las inocentes bromas infantiles.

Por las tardes una vez concluidos sus tareas, sale a jugar y al parecer es bastante popular entre las chicas del vecindario, lo ha visto recibir flores y caramelos de varias e incluso intercambiar besos con más de una jovencita, a veces es bonita, otras no tanto.

Él lo mira y se asegura que tiene una buena vida, no una rodeada de lujos, profesores y dinero, sino una vida que valga la pena, una que una vez muerto, lamentes haber perdido.

Él niño de cabellos negros y ojos color turquesa desconoce que es el Heredero legítimo de la Familia Phanthomhive, el primogénito, aquel que debió heredar el título de "Perro de la Reina" y que su verdadero nombre es Ciel.

Lo desconoce y eso es algo bueno, él no lo sabe, pero tener amnesia es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en la vida.

No extrañas lo que no conoces, no sufres por lo perdido cuando no lo recuerdas y los lazos sanguíneos apenas importan, una vez has encontrado otros más importantes.

Sebastián lo mira y su rostro deja entrever algo más que curiosidad, compasión quizás.

—¿Desea devolverle sus recuerdos?— pregunta.

—No.

Si recupera la memoria sólo conocerá miedo, dolor y desesperación.

Su hermano no lo merece.

Cierra los ojos y lo recuerda, una figura idéntica a sí mismo, segura y confiada, nunca temerosa, siempre fuerte.

Amado por todos, incluso por el hermano menor que casi siempre permanecía en cama, demasiado enfermo para hacer otra cosa que no fueran jugar los juegos de mesa y leer sus libros, incapaz hasta de tomar clases de baile. El día en que aprendió a montar, lo celebraron como un gran acontecimiento.

Pero él hermano menor ha muerto junto a sus padres y su nombre se ha vuelto tabú, los rumores cuentan que el solo hecho de pronunciarlo le causa un dolor tan terrible al actual Conde que más de un desgraciado ha sido encontrado muerto tras haber hecho alusión al gemelo menor de los Phanthomhive.

Y de esta forma, para el resto del mundo y todos cuantos alguna vez escucharon de su existencia, el gemelo menor de la Casa Phanthomhive ha muerto, incluso para familiares y amigos del primogénito que aún vive.

—Encárgate de que él Señor Wellington continúe obteniendo buenos contratos, no queremos llamar demasiado la atención— dice cuando ve al chico pasar con dos pesados bultos de sal al hombro. Es tan pequeño y delgado que por un momento teme que vaya a caer, pero se equivoca, bajo la frágil figura se esconde una fuerte voluntad que en otras circunstancias habría sido utilizada para fines menos simples y nobles. Eso no importa ahora, porque él vivirá. Vivirá hasta el fin de sus días, rodeado de hijos y nietos que al igual que su Progenitor desconocerán que descienden de una de las familias más antiguas, acaudaladas e inescrupulosas de Inglaterra.

Y tendrán vidas normales donde te es imposible matar a alguien con sólo chasquear los dedos y los niños de nueve años no son secuestrados y vendidos como ganado antes de ser sacrificados en pos de un Demonio estúpido y vil.

Se muerde el labio inferior al recordar aquella noche.

Ciel estaba muriendo, había tanta sangre y risas y miedo y odio…

Su hermano se había ofrecido para ser el sacrificio en pos del Gran Demonio que les traería abundancia, él gemelo menor, que no dejaba de lloriquear y gemir y que apenas podía mantenerse en pie sería ofrendado más tarde, casi al final, como un aperitivo por el que nadie tenía mucho interés.

Si, era bonito, un chico tan atractivo como su hermano, pero carecía de la pasión y el arrebato del mayor.

Una pieza defectuosa, inútil, rota…

Pero no pudo soportarlo más, el observar la muerte de Ciel, su hermano mayor, iba más allá de todo cuanto se creía capaz y entonces llamo a Sebastián y decretó su primera orden.

"Mátalos a todos y sálvanos"

Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para él…estaba maldito, no podía regresar al chiquillo débil que fue ni permitir que intentarán matar a su hermano gemelo, Ciel, una vez más.

Le pidió a Sebastián que borrará todos los recuerdos de su gemelo y lo colocó en un buen lugar, con una amorosa familia capaz de apreciar a un niño de orígenes desconocidos que no recordaba siquiera su nombre, ahí estaría a salvo y quizás pudiera ser feliz. Su vida no volvería a estar en peligro y no tendría que llorar por una Familia perdida, ni cargar con las cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo o los pecados que se acumulaban sobre su alma.

Ciel Phanthomhive había muerto aquel día y renacido en él.

El hermano menor del que nunca se esperó nada, ni mucho menos se creyó que lograría algo.

Golpea el carruaje con su bastón para indicarle al chofer que avancé.

—¿Qué se siente jugar a ser Dios?— le pregunta Sebastián con una sonrisa cínica y por un segundo siente deseos de abofetearlo, más se contiene. Si su Mayordomo sólo le dijera lo que quiere escuchar, su vida se habría convertido en un funeral eterno.

—Casi tan bien como ser un Demonio.

Sebastián le sonríe a modo de respuesta.

—Si me permite, ¿podría preguntar cuál era _"su"_ verdadero nombre?

—Que estupidez— espeta sin mirarle al rostro, perdido en el paisaje cargado y sofocante del Londres que se le muestra a través de la ventana—. Mi nombre siempre ha sido Ciel Phanthomhive.

—Ya veo.

Y dirigiendo su atención hasta Sebastián agrega con una sonrisa.

—No obstante el nombre del pobre diablo que murió cuando te convertiste en mi Contratista y del que ni siquiera amerita que gastemos saliva en recodarlo era "Serafín".

Está seguro de que Sebastián se encuentra cerca de soltar alguna risita al escucharlo y disfruta al verlo contenerse con poco éxito.

—Un curioso nombre para el hermano menor, ¿acaso estaba destinado a serel "Ángel de Espada de Fuego" de su hermano y preparar su camino antes de ascenderlo al "Cielo"?

—Quizás…— contesta y ni Amo o Mayordomo vuelven a tocar el tema durante el resto del camino.

**FIN**


End file.
